


Upsilon Gamma Eta: A Monologue

by Milieu



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fraternities & Sororities, Gen, Humor, Monologue, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Forte is in a sorority.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upsilon Gamma Eta: A Monologue

But why does it have to be a "date" function? I'd be perfectly fine going by myself, and none of the boys even care about Greek life.  _I_ don't care about Greek life, I just wanted to be with my friends.

Yes, I know I spent hours picking out my dress, I'm not going to look sloppy just because I think the function is silly. I'm not wearing heels though, not ever, and I"m only asking him to come as a friend.

Alright, fine, you can curl my hair if you really want to. And yes, you do look very cute, blue is "your color", as you put it. Yes, I'm serious. You look cute. No, don't call  _me_ cute! I'm not! And I don't want to be.

Mascara? Why? No, don't you come near my eyes with that. An eyelash curler? It looks more like something you'd pull them out with. One of those medieval torture devices. I am not  _morbid_ , my medieval history course is just the most interesting class I have this semester. Yes, Dolce is taking it too, how did you know?

I am very much aware that the fencing club will get along without me, thank you very much. I wouldn't be part of a club where each member couldn't carry their own. It's not my duty to be everyone else's crutch. I'll just make up the practice I miss for this later, on my own time.

I already told you, I'm not wearing heels. I'd look like a giraffe. Flats are more comfortable anyway. I  _am_ sitting still, you're the one who should be careful with that curling iron. And I'll put on the mascara, but you keep that other thing away from my face.

I'm not excited, I don't know what you're talking about. Don't laugh! I'm  _not_ having fun, no matter what it looks like.

...Maybe just a little. But I'd still rather be at fencing practice.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha. So. This is a thing. To explain: I had to write up some character descriptions for a short story class, and one of the characters I chose was Forte. We partnered up to critique our classmates' descriptions and one of the things we had to mention was what we could imagine the character doing based on their appearance, and what we couldn't imagine, and then we had to free-write a monologue based on what our partner said they couldn't picture our character doing. And thus Sorority!Forte was born.
> 
> If you arrange the Greek letters upsilon, gamma, and eta a certain way, it would more or less spell out "UGH".


End file.
